This study is a multi-center screening trial to determine whether or not screening for prostate, lung, ovarian and colorectal cancer will reduce mortality from these types of cancer. Examinations including digital rectal exam, chest x-rays, flexible sigmoidoscopy, transvaginal ultrasound and lab assays will be utilized to assess predictive value of the screening tools, incidence, stage at diagnosis and other factors relative to these cancers.